UMNYY - Grupo ÉLITE
by AbiDragneel
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes dotados "Umnyy" y pertenecen a AAIL. Todos los años, estudiantes que sobresalen son los afortunados que son seleccionados, pero este año, el grupo que se formó fue más curioso que los anteriores, pues una chica rubia de ojos grandes está dispuesta a descubrir que pasó con su hermano mayor, que desapareció en una 'misión'. ROMANCE / MISTERIO / DRAMA
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

**AAIL**

Hace más de 1300 años, la academia AAIL se ha destacado por su impresionante aportación a los descubrimientos que tiene que ver con la raza humana, no solo por cosas tecnológicas, sino que se han desarrollado en todos los ámbitos disponibles. La Academia de Artes, Ingenio y Lenguas permite que sus estudiantes desarrollen de forma óptima sus dones. Todos, sí, todos los estudiantes pasan por una rigurosa prueba de categorización, donde son evaluados con diferentes destrezas para determinan qué hacen mejor.

Las categorías que existen son:

1) Inteligencia Lingüística. Son aquellos que pueden dominar más de un idioma, en la mayoría de los casos, los estudiantes se gradúan siendo políglotas, sin embargo, a lo largo de la historia, han ayudado con el entendimiento de otras culturas, de las que estaban perdidas, siendo capaces de entender un idioma nunca antes visto. Sí, aquí las cosas van en serio.

2) Inteligencia Lógico-Matemático. Creo que no hace falta describir a este grupo, son los más reconocidos, sus cálculos son exactos, nunca se salen de los límites. ¿Sus aportes? Casi todo.

3) Inteligencia Espacial. Imaginación dinámica, manipulación de las imágenes, habilidades gráficas artísticas o razonamiento espacial, entre otras. Los escultores, arquitectos, pintores o pilotos son ejemplos de individuos con alta habilidad espacial, aquí desarrollamos personas capaces de manipular los mapas, sistemas GPS. Claro, todo lo que la academia necesite.

4) Inteligencia Musical y Creativa. ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron porque la industria del entretenimiento es las que más dinero gana? Sí, en AAIL se gradúan los mejores, y son prácticamente los que manejan todo ese mundo.

5) Inteligencia Naturalista. Si bien no hay muchas personas de esta categoría, los que tenemos son los que han hecho de este mundo, un mundo más organizado. Y, sí, son una parte de los que están al mando de AAIL. ¿Por qué? Porque, una parte de su don es la habilidad de distinguir, ordenar, clasificar, comprender. En el pasado, este tipo de inteligencia era sumamente importante para la supervivencia.

6) Inteligencia Existencial. Son aquellos que meditan mucho sobre el motivo de nuestra existencia. En AAIL, ellos son los que se encargan de establecer los valores morales de la academia, siempre actualizan, dependiendo de cómo avance el mundo.

7) Inteligencia Emocional. La empatía. Los psicólogos, consejeros entre otros, pertenecen a este grupo, sin embargo, siempre hay uno que se sale del molde. A ese, se le debe entrenar de una forma más rigurosa, no queremos enemigos, ¿verdad?

8) Inteligencia Corporal y Cinestésica. Los actores, bailarines, futbolistas… neh, personas con capacidades de controlar casi todo su cuerpo. Nosotros necesitamos espías, ¿saben? En fin, los mejores se vuelven agentes muy importantes y a la vez, peligrosos.

9) Inteligencia Interpersonal. Políticos, maestros, managers son aquellos que tienen la habilidad de llevarse bien con las personas, y claro que sí, son los mejores manipuladores.

10) Inteligencia Colaborativa. Son los más importante, pues esta Academia necesita personas que colaboren, no que compitan, no queremos caer bajo, una vez casi sucede, pero logramos borrar todo.

Son muchos los tipos que existen… ¿A cuál crees que perteneces?

Pero, no nos debemos olvidar del grupo élite, los llamamos Umnyy porque son los mejores. Solo entra un estudiante por categoría, y no cualquiera, entra el mejor, y si alguno se gradúa, se escoge otro. Siempre debe haber diez. Porque los necesitamos juntos. Juntos son poderosos. Juntos son los mejores. Y juntos, los vigilamos más de cerca.

_-Dra. Waltson_


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 **

**UNA LLAMA DE ESPERANZA**

_La empatía. Los psicólogos, consejeros entre otros, pertenecen a este grupo, sin embargo, siempre hay uno que se sale del molde. A ese, se le debe entrenar de una forma más rigurosa, no queremos enemigos, ¿verdad?_

**_-INTELIGENCIA EMOCIONAL_**

-Papá, ya te dije que no voy a ir… -Su tono de voz notaba cansancio sobre el tema.

Exasperada, hablaba por el teléfono. Algo que era claro, es que no quería ir a la Academia AAIL.

\- ¡No me importa que me dejes en la calle!

Es evidente que su padre no puede convencerla… La joven hundía más y más sus pies en la arena a medida que su ira crecía por lo que su padre le decía.

\- ¡Tampoco me importa que hayas ido tú, o mamá, o mi hermano! ¡Qué, por cierto, te recuerdo que, gracias a esa academia, él ya no está más!

_Ouch_. La joven de cabello rubio colgó la llamada, decir cualquier otra palabra podría lastimar no solo a su padre, sino también a ella misma. ¿Cómo podían obligarla a ir cuando su propio hermano, la luz de sus ojos, su héroe, había desaparecido? Su hermano desapareció hace apenas seis meses, justo cuando ella se preparaba para los exámenes de admisión con un entusiasmo palpable, sintiendo que por fin volvería a ver a su hermano, pero pasó ese corto tiempo desaparecido y ya lo habían dado por muerto.

Lucy no entendía que rayos pasaba por sus cabezas. Ella sabía que a la final tendría que asistir, pero lo que más temía, era ser puesta a prueba y pasar todas con una nota excepcional. No quería toda la fama y popularidad que el grupo UMNYY ofrecía. Su hermano la tuvo, y ¿de qué sirvió? De nada.

En su familia, durante generaciones, todos asistían a la academia AAIL y solo los herederos de la prestigiosa familia Ibars eran seleccionados para formar parte del grupo UMNYY. Personas que se destacan entre las demás. Solo los 'sangre azul' pertenecían a este grupo. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Solo se decía que las pruebas que cada estudiante tomaba, era lo que determinaba a qué grupo pertenecía cada estudiante.

Lucy, sentada en la orilla del mar, había desaparecido dos días antes. Cuando en su cumpleaños número 19, sintió toda la alegría, toda la tristeza, todos los sentimientos del mundo. Confirmándo una vez más, que su destino era pertenecer al grupo élite. Le gustase o no. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era aquellos sentimientos abrumadores, ella sabía que no eran suyos, pero tampoco sabía a quién le pertenecían.

A la distancia, oyó las sirenas de los policías. Seguramente su padre rastreó la llamada. ¿Qué más da? De todas formas, tendría que regresar algún día. Solo esperaba ser libre de aquel don tan inusual, y tan secreto que no podía revelar.

Miró la puesta de sol. Deseando verla con la única persona que la había entendido, protegido. Su hermano Michael. Él era igual que ella, rubio y ojos grandes, solo que los de él eran verdes. Los de ella, marrón. Eran tan parecidos, solo la diferencia de cinco años de edad permitía saber que no eran gemelos.

Desdoblo la nota que llevaba apretando en sus manos. La que encontró debajo de su almohada el día de su cumpleaños, la que le calmó después de la oleada de sentimientos. La leyó otra vez, tratando de decidir qué hacer con ella.

_"__No dejes que te descubran, cuídate Luce. Te amo."_

Decidida, aceptó su destino. Sería la única forma de averiguar que pasó en realidad. Ella debería entrar en la Academia AAIL para encontrar respuestas. Y no las vagas respuestas de la investigación policial. Sino las verdaderas. Las respuestas que encontraría en el grupo élite UMNYY, el que la llevarían a quién le dio la nota.

Ella sabía de quién era, ella reconocía perfectamente aquella letra de molde, tan perfecta y simétrica. Se levantó y caminó hacia el mar. Hundió sus manos junto con el papel y lo mojó, debía eliminar la última nota que su hermano le había dejado, aunque no podría escapar de su don, al menos podría guardar este secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón, donde una pequeña chispa de esperanza, estaba a punto de convertirse en una llama.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

UN INICIO

_La Academia de Artes, Ingenio y Lenguas permite que sus estudiantes desarrollen de forma óptima sus dones. Todos, sí, todos los estudiantes pasan por una rigurosa prueba de categorización, donde son evaluados con diferentes destrezas para determinan qué hacen mejor._

_**-AAIL**_

Era de día, recostada en su cama, Lucy no había salido de su habitación los últimos cinco días. Gracias al 'leve' castigo impuesto por su padre. Esa mañana se despertó con un dolor en el pecho, un ardor tan terrible que solo quiso hundirse en su cama. ¿A qué se debía?

– ¡A mí no me sirven tus escusas! ¡Quiero que llegues puntual a tu trabajo!

Lucy solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con su almohada, su padre era el reconocido Arquitecto Heartfilia. Nadie le decía que no, nadie le miraba a los ojos y claro, nadie llegaba un minuto tarde. Lucy miró el reloj de su cómoda y eran las 7:31 A.M. Ese señor iba a morir por cólera. Lo gracioso era que, con sus hijos, él siempre fue muy amoroso y comprensivo, hasta que Mike desapareció.

Heartfilia se alejó de Lucy, ya no la mimaba, no la llamaba Luce, solo la ignoraba, hasta que ella decidió fugarse y él sintió que se le iba otro pedazo de su corazón. Lucy conocía muy bien estos sentimientos. Lo supo desde que escuchó la voz de su padre, por eso regresó.

Por eso regresé…

Suspirando, se levando y se arregló, debía estar a las 8:30 A.M. en la Academia AILL. Según el instructivo para el día de las evaluaciones de inteligencia, ella debía asistir con el uniforme formal, una blusa blanca con un moño azul como corbatín, una falda plisada a cuadros de diferentes tonos de azul, desde claro hasta oscuro, y un chaleco negro con los botones de color azul eléctrico.

No olvidar llevar una muda deportiva, para las pruebas dinámicas... Con solo pensarlo, ya no quiero ir…

Una vez arreglada, salió de su habitación y para su mala suerte su padre la interceptó.

– Buenos días Luce. Justo iba a despertarte, pero veo que ya estás arreglada. – Su padre le hablo con un entusiasmo que ella no logró reconocer como verdadero, pues no lo sintió.

– Sí, te dije que sí me presentaría a los exámenes… voy a desayunar. – le dijo con voz desganada, pues en realidad, ese día se suponía que debía ser alegre, pero su hermano desapareció junto con esa alegría y su padre lo sabía.

Y, pese a la nota, no quería levantar sospechas sobre ella. En cierta forma, ella estaba triste, pero con muchas ganas de descubrir qué paso con Mike. Logró evitar que su padre le dijera algo más y bajo al comedor, donde los chefs y amas de llaves ya le tenían algo especial de desayuno.

Por especial, nos referimos a una bandeja enorme de fruta fresca, entre ellas había uvas, frutillas, cerezas, uvillas y más, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja, leche fresca con café recién pasado, en fin, un banquete. Lo gracioso, solo quería pan, con un jamón tal vez, pero ella sabía que debía comer bien. Nadie quiere desmayarse en su día de prueba, ¿o sí?

Quizá sería mejor no comer nada…

Pero Lucy podría ser todo, menos cobarde o mentirosa. Y Dios sabía que ella nunca hacía algo para perjudicarse a sí misma, así que se sentó en su puesto y empezó a servirse el desayuno, claro, no podía faltar un suspiro junto con un pensamiento.

Cuánto me odio en este momento…

Pasadas las 8 en punto, Lucy estaba ya en el auto, su chofer Marcus de 60 años trataba de consolarla.

– No se preocupe Señorita Luce, aún recuerdo lo feliz que estaba su hermano, el señorito Mike, no dejaba de contarme todo lo que viviría y lo fácil que resultaría esa prueba…

Pese a su esfuerzo, Lucy solo miraba por la ventana, tratando de no responder lo obvio. Su hermano estaba feliz aquel día, pero para entonces ya no estaba más. Marcus pareció notar su aletargamiento que solo le susurró un "Descanse hasta que lleguemos" y no dijo nada más.

Mientras ella cerraba los ojos, pudo sentir la tristeza y el desconsuelo de Marcus, al fin y al cabo, no era propio de ella ignorar los sentimientos de los demás, pero a veces solo quería fijarse en los de ella y que los demás también lo hicieran.

Ocho y veinte llegaron a la Academia AAIL, desde su ventana pudo ver muchos estudiantes con libros en las manos, haciendo acrobacias y practicando quien-sabe-qué, estaban muy desesperados, a la final para primer año solo había 30 cupos por cada destreza, sin mencionar a los cupos que sobraban en el grupo UMNYY, según la información, este año había 4 cupos libres, y era seguro que uno seria para ella, aunque no lo quería, lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Una vez armada con sus pertenencias, echó a andar a la dirección del grupo UMNYY, al ser heredera o legado, competiría con otros herederos por esos 4 cupos. Antes de entrar, vio a un grupo de seis chicos de diferentes años en la entrada, menos primer año, lo sabía por el color de su uniforme, si bien sus abrigos eran del mismo color, negro con el sello del AILL bordado de color cian, sus corbatas y corbatines junto con las faldas y los pantalones eran de un color particular. Rojo era de primer año, amarrillo de segundo, verde de tercero, naranja de cuarto y morado el último año.

Mike llevaba el morado el año pasado. Pensó.

Y ella llevaba el azul de NOVATA. Bueno, al menos le quedaba bien el color, es decir, solo los del grupo UMNYY tenían permitido llevar de distintos colores, el resto de la academia llevaba el uniforme azul que ella llevaba ahorita, así que cuando decían que debías ganarte el puesto, literalmente debías ganar hasta el uniforme.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que un muchacho de aquel grupo la miraba detenidamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba pestañando, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, llevaba el uniforme verde de tercer año, su cabello era rosado pero sus ojos, tenían un color raro, no sabía si era por el reflejo del sol o qué, pero eran tipo verdes, casi grises.

¡Oh no! Ojalá no me reconozcan.

Vio como aquel muchacho le hacía señas a sus amigos para que la vieran, y no quería que seis pares de ojos se dieran cuenta del parecido que tenía con Mike, así que echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo hasta entrar a las oficinas, eso sí, nunca dejo de sentir todo lo que ese grupo sentía, pero sintió más los sentimientos del chico pelinegro.

Era unos sentimientos confusos, llenos de tristeza, sorpresa, rabia y más. Corrió al dispensador de agua y se sirvió dos vasos de agua helada, eso calmaría el ardor de su pecho. Pero no fue así, al darse vuelta, lo vio, parado cerca de la sala de espera, y hacerse la loca no era precisamente fácil, pues la miraba y no de forma disimulada, lo hacía con descaro, tratando de saber más de ella con una sola mirada.

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera haría. Lo ignoró. Sí, Lucy por primera vez, decidió no encarar a nadie y hacer como si nada, pero el ardor seguía, aunque ya se trasformaba en un sentimiento nublado, confuso. Al parecer, aquel muchacho estaba más relajado y por algún motivo, eso la relajó. Se acercó a la ventanilla y la señorita que le atendió se sorprendió de verla, pero ella sintió que su sorpresa era más de miedo, susto como si no quisieran verla ahí, sin embargo, aquella señorita lo pudo disimular muy bien. Una vez aprobados sus papeles y después de explicarle los procesos de evaluación, le enviaron a un aula en el tercer piso. Lucy agarró sus cosas y al darse vuelta, notó que aquel chico ya no estaba, sin embargo, aún podía sentirlo. Algo decepcionada, se puso en marcha.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, hacia memoria de lo que le habían explicado.

Primero era la evaluación psicológica, que duraba al menos 2 horas. Le explicaron que había 13 candidatos, y que esperaban mucha competencia este año, claro, solo iban a competir estudiantes de primer año, pues requieren extrema instrucción desde el comienzo, así que, si fallaba esta, no habría otra oportunidad.

Segundo, después de analizar a qué tipo o tipos de inteligencia pertenecían, empezaba la evaluación en realidad 3D, en dicha prueba, se analizaban los cambios químicos de cada cerebro, y cómo reacciona el estudiante a diversas situaciones.

Tercero, prueba física, se analiza destreza corporal, velocidad y agilidad. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe…

Una vez en el aula que le habían asignado, golpeo la puerta que estaba entrecerrada y vio a muchos estudiantes de su misma edad, todos con diferentes características, entre rubios y pelirrojos, pelinegros. Altos, blancos, trigueños. Pero tenían algo en común, su mirada era determinada y muy calculadora, ninguno hablaba entre ellos, nadie era amigo. Sin duda, todos se veían como competencia, y no había que bajar la guardia. Sintió un feo torrente de enojo y competencia.

Oh Dios… lo que me espera…

Lucy se sentó en la mitad de las columnas, en la primera fila, justo frente al gran pizarrón blanco. Ella tenía la creencia de más cerca, más atención y mejor aprendizaje.

De repente, empezó a sentir los mismos sentimientos de incertidumbre, pero iban combinados con emoción. Alzó la cabeza en busca del dueño de aquellos sentimientos y vio a aquel grupo de 6 estudiantes que estaban afuera. Pero solo pudo concentrarse en aquel chico de ojos verde-grisáceo, porque sí, ella ya conocía su color y tal parece que él también ya la conocía, pues le quedó viendo mientras empezaba a hablar.

– Buenos días novatos, este será un gran día para UMNYY, y más para mí.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, Lucy se dio cuenta del interés que él tenía sobre ella, pues solo la veía a ella. Y lo peor es que ahora ya conocía su voz y lo que causaba en ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**OK! Necesito opiniones y críticas. Les cuento que esta historia es completamente de mi autoría, así que necesito sus comentarios! Si quieres leer más, la puedes buscar en WATTPAD, bajo el nombre UMNYY. PERO NO ES UN NALU, ES UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL!**

**:D**

**GRACIAS 3**


End file.
